herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Ping
Wang Ping is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an officer who served under Cao Cao before defecting to Shu at the battle of Hanzhong. Although unable to write reports himself, he was a stern disciplinarian who gave proper orations. History Wang Ping was born in Dangqu County, Baxi Commandery, which is around present-day Qu County, Sichuan. Wang Ping was named He because it was raised by He family who was a clan from his mother. Then he changed the name He to Wang after the following years, he began his career by serving Du Huo, Du Huo then made it look like he was acting as a colonel when they visited the Imperial Palace. When Du Huo joined Cao Cao to take Hanzhong from the hands of the kingdom of Shu Han, led by Liu Bei, Wang Ping is also a member of the expedition. When Cao Cao arrived at the battlefield, Liu Bei refused to open the War with Cao Cao and caused Cao Cao's troops to experience Logistical Difficulties and made Cao Cao's army begin to leave the line and choose to join Liu Bei. Wang Ping against Cao Cao, he was given the rank of general by Liu Bei. then he served in the headquarters of Liu Bei's army, but he did not perform as well as other officers during the first ten years he served in the headquarters of Liu Bei. An important event in Wang Ping's life was when he fought under the command of Ma Su who was at the forefront of the Jieting battle, Wang Ping advises Ma Su to leave the water source as well as the camp at the top of the mountain. However, Ma Su was defeated by Wei commander named Zhang He. For making Ma Su's fault executed by Zhuge Liang and Wang Ping being promoted to Zhuge Liang for his heroic act. Wang Ping came from a lower caste, and he spent most of his life in the military world. in terms of education and literature, he can't even write a word and he can't read more than ten words. when he was needed to make a report, he asked the scribe to do his job, but for fear that others knew the level of education he was achieving, he would reason that he was there only to fight and not to write. however, he loved listening to stories and was gifted in giving speeches. Wang Ping is also a very disciplined person and he is also not a humorous person. besides giving speeches, Wang also rarely jokes and usually only sits from morning till dusk and then sleeps. Wang Ping died in later years and he left one child, Wang Xun, and became heir. Trivia *In Famitsu's second most wanted Dynasty Warriors character poll, he placed eighth with 85 fan votes. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Historical Heroes Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Obsessed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Harmonizers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Defectors Category:Lethal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Chaste